


Rosa stellata

by sickofsora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, vague implied reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickofsora/pseuds/sickofsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine does not like flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa stellata

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based like, entirely off seeing didsomeonesayventus' post on tumblr.  
> [post located here](http://didsomeonesayventus.tumblr.com/post/129023545721/oh-my-god-what-if-rikuroxasxionwhoever-you-want)

Somehow, Kairi doesn't notice Xion and Riku never give Namine flowers. She does her best most days, but she can be as oblivious as Sora sometimes.

And Namine knows Kairi doesn’t mean it maliciously, in fact she means the best. Doesn’t matter that a single daisy on her desk can make the bottom fall out of her stomach, or a mini bouquet of any sort makes her heart stop.

At first she’s too shy to say anything. She tried to act like she didn’t like them, but Kairi took that to mean another flower, a _different_ one, and she got frustrated over Namine seemingly hating every flower she'd found.

Ultimately Xion and Riku have to tell her, or else she’d be dumping every genus and species of flower on Namine’s doorstep before she understand. And it didn’t really make sense to her, in the beginning. She _loves_ flowers, she loves the way they smell, they look, the joy they bring. Hell, even her keyblade’s got flowers.

But Namine hates them. So, she’d tone it down, even if she didn’t understand. Xion and Riku wouldn’t tell her why Namine disliked flowers so much, it wasn’t either of their places to tell and she respected that.

She comes to their next ‘date’ and brings Namine a huge teddy bear, one of her favorites from ever growing collection (that’s beginning to rival Sora’s, much to his dismay) and a little card saying how sorry she was for being so dense. And Namine smiles so soft and sweet it makes Kairi’s heart flutter. Namine accepts her gift and apology, and the two of them end up just walking along the beach alongside each other, finding shells to give to Xion because her collection is never big enough, either.

Later, on their way back, they stop at a convenience store and buy something sweet for Riku too, who probably wouldn't even deny having a sweet tooth at this point. He just wouldn’t admit it.

The two of them spent the walk to where Xion and Riku were either doing homework or goofing off, hand in hand as best they could with hands full of shells and candy.

**Author's Note:**

> If i feel like it, I might add more to this. Because I literally just thought this pairing up for that post and now I'm intrigued.


End file.
